I deny it up
by Grace-1997
Summary: Cece and Rocky didn't see Logan since the badminton match and in Cece's opinion it could stay that way. Now Deuce's sixteenth birthday party comes up and he also invites Logan. Logan and Cece get in to an argument again. How will it turn out this time? (Cogan!) ' Really Sissy? Again back to that' - 'I didn't know that we ever left this.' Completed!
1. Summary

**Hay guys! I know i'm posting really much at this time but i'm just full of ideas :D Well, not only for SIU i'm also at other projects and so on but i now had an idea for a smaller story but i don't know if i should post it and i want to hear your opinion about it :) Leave it in a review or write me a message if you like it, please! :D It's Cogan! :D I may also add some Tynka and Runther :)**

**Cece and Rocky are almost 16 now and the canceled wedding was almost year ago. They didn't see Logan anymore since the badminton- match and for Cece it could stay that way. Only Flynn and Deuce had still contact with him and Deuce also invited him to his sixteenth birthday party. Cece isn't very pleased about the fact, that Logan is there and they get in to an argument again. How will it turn out and will happen more?**

**By the way: The story won't end at the party and it's not about teen- pregnancy! :D I'm not the one who writes this kind of stories, but most of you should now that meanwhile :D**

**Tell me your opinion please because i really don't know if i should write it :/**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything (Like always! :D )**


	2. Who's gonna be at the party?

**Hay guys, since you liked the idea with 'I deny it up!', i'm going to write it :D Well, here's the first chapter and i hope you guys like it and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Saturday at the Jone's apartment **

**Cece's POV:**

Flynn and i were just eating lunch and Flynn started talking about yesterday.

,,And then Logan and i were-'' , i cut Flynn off. ,,Flynn, i don't care, what you did with little Scooter! Could you please just shut up?'' , i asked him annoyed.

Flynn rolled his eyes mad.

,,I still can't believe that you guys can't get over what happened almost a year ago! Why don't you just be friends, already? Every time, Logan is over here you're at Rockys or so or in your room and don't come out! You guys are totally paranoid!'' , he almost shouted at his sister.

I rolled my eyes this time.

,,You wouldn't understand it anyway, so just be quiet. You didn't even know, what all happened and it's a thing between Scooter and me so just be quiet!'' , i told him angry.

Flynn groaned and then replied: ,,You guys are so ridiculous and you know that.''

Then he walked in to his room, after he took the last bite of his sandwich.

Flynn was so annoying.

I can't believe, he still had contact with Logan!

I wasn't paranoid!

He really hurt me and as i wanted to be friends with him, he rejected me.

That was his problem now.

I didn't need to do have anything to do with him anymore.

I didn't care what Flynn does with him but i already was at the end when i saw him, after what happened.

This guy makes me sooner angry , then Rocky when she starts to talk about maths and i hate maths.

Well, i hate Logan more.

If Flynn would at least only be at the Hunter's apartment...

I hated it to be the whole day somewhere else or at Rocky's.

Even mom still loves this guy.

She always said, he's still like a second son for her. Urgh.

I groaned again as suddenly my best friend Rocky came through the window and greeted me: ,,Hey! Hey! Hey!''

I smiled at her and replied: ,,Hey, Rocks. What's up?''

Rocky grinned wide and replied: ,,Nothing much. Just heard, that Gunther will also come to Deuce's party and i'm really happy!''

I rolled my eyes.

My best friend was in love with the blonde sparkling boy, since he was back from the old country.

Well, better than Logan.

,,Cool thing, rocks. This is going to be the best party ever!'' , i exclaimed happy.

That wasn't a lie.

It was Deuce's sixteenth birthday and Dina organized for him at her house a big party.

This is going to be great!

Rocky nodded eagerly and then Flynn came out of his room, smirking and asked: ,,Are you talking about Deuce's sixteenth birthday party?''

I looked at him with a 'duh' face and said: ,,No chiz. Of course we're talking about Deuce's birthday. Which party should we talk about? By the way, you're not invited anyway. Why does it interest you?''

Flynn rolled his eyes but still smirked and then replied: ,,Me, not but Logan is invited.''

I looked at him shocked.

,,You're kidding right?'' , i asked in disbelieve.

That can't be true.

Flynn shook his head, still smirking and i got angry.

,,Nope. Him and Deuce are still friends and Deuce also invited him.'' , Flynn replied.

I groaned and let myself fall on the couch.

,,Then i'm not going.'' , i said, pouting and my arms crossed.

Rocky looked at me, like i was crazy.

,,You're kidding right? This is going to be the best party ever and you can't just skip! Come on! There are going to be so many people, you probably won't even see him!'' , she told me pleading.

I sighed , biting my lip.

Rocky was friends with Logan again.

Well, if you can call that friends.

She only did something with him three times or so since he's back again and they made up, four months ago.

Also if they did something together, only with other people but it still annoyed me.

Well, they were exes after all.

,,Fine.'' , i said mad.

Flynn laughed and i glared at him.

,,I still say, that you guys are ridiculous. Logan and you are like little babies or like an old married couple.'' , he told us and i glared at him again.

Then he walked back in to his room.

I groaned loud and Rocky looked at me mad, her arms on her hips.

**Rocky's POV:**

,,I still say, that you guys are ridiculous. Logan and you are like little babies or like an old married couple.'' , Flynn told us and Cece glared at him again.

Then he walked back in to his room and Cece groaned loud.

Flynn was right.

They really were acting like an old married couple.

Deuce and i tried to convince both more than once, to finally make up but they were just ridiculous.

Logan and i were friends again and we did some times something together, what annoyed Cece.

I put my arms on my hips and looked at Cece mad.

She looked confused at me and asked: ,,What?''

,,Flynn is right. You're acting like an old married couple.'' , i replied and Cece made a face.

,,That's not funny , Rocky. He really hurt me and we're never going to be friends.'' , she told me annoyed.

I rolled my eyes.

,,It was so l-'' ,,Long ago and we shouldn't be so paranoid and blah blah blah. You're repeating your sentences really much, you know?'' , Cece cut me off, rolling her eyes.

I groaned.

,,Well, if you finally stopped, being annoyed by Logan you could maybe go with me shopping.'' , i said to her and then i added: ,,I want to look good for Gunther.''

Cece grinned and then replied: ,,Well i'll never be not annoyed by Logan but we can go shopping. Maybe some cute guys will be at Deuce's party. I mean you with Gunther and Ty with Tinka... Oh god, that sounds so weird. Since they're twins and you are also siblings.''

I laughed.

Yeah that was true but Ty and i fell for the Hessenheffer siblings, hard.

Well, Ty was already together with Tinka since a month.

I didn't make my move yet, because i don't really know if Gunther really likes me like that.

,,Yes, you're right. Well, now you're really the only one, who needs a boyfriend. You didn't have any boyfriends since James, right?'' , i asked her.

Cece nodded, shuddering.

,,Well if you could call James a real ex.'' , she replied and we both laughed.

Then she walked in to her room, took her purse and said: ,,Come on. Let's go to the mall. I need some shopping after the talk about little Scooter.''

I rolled my eyes, but followed her out of the apartment.

**Don't worry! It'll really be Cogan! :D**


	3. karaoke bar?

**Hay guys! Thanks for your reviews, for 'I deny it up! so far! :) I was like really, really happy :D It's just something little, but since i really like the idea of the story, i hope you like it, too! :D Well i hope you'll enjoy the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Cece's POV:**

Rocky and i just were walking around in the mall and looking for some shoes for the party.

We definitely want to war high heels at the party but which color?

We already had our dresses.

Mine were red and strapless but really simple.

Rocky picked out a blue one with some glitter, because she said, it should fit to Gunther.

I rolled my eyes as i heard, why she bought it even though the dress was really pretty.

Well, at least she had someone to impress.

I really wanted a boyfriend, but since James i didn't have any luck.

I sighed and sat down on a chair, while Rocky was looking through the shoes.

Since i knew, that Logan was at the party, i wasn't that excited anymore.

I just never wanted to see him again.

What he did was just... Urgh.

I didn't know why i was in such a bad mood, even while shopping.

Normally i'd love to go shopping, especially with Rocky.

,,Cece?'' , Rocky asked, coming back up to me with her new shopping bag.

I looked up and tried to smile.

,,Yes?'' , i replied, trying to sound not to depressed.

Rocky sighed. ,,Why do you let Logan ruin our shopping day? You guys don't have to see each other.'' , she told me , rolling her eyes.

I stuck my tongue out at her.

,,It's not that... Okay, it's also that but i'm just not in the mood for shopping. I have an other pair of high heels that i never wore anyway.'' , i replied and that was actually true.

I once bought this black high heels, but never wore them because i never knew for what.

Rocky sighed. ,,Fine. We have to go anyway. Ty is picking us up every minute for Shake it up- Chicago.'' , she said.

I nodded and we walked out of the shop and out of the mall.

As we arrived at Ty's car, we saw him, kissing Tinka.

I rolled my eyes.

They really couldn't get their fingers from each other and since i'm unlucky single, it was really annoying me.

,,Hey Ty! Tinka!'' , i cried loud and they broke apart, bright red.

I laughed and Rocky, too.

Ty said something under his breath and we just went in to his car, followed by him and drove to the Shake it up- studio.

**After the show**

Rocky and i just changed after we was finished with the show, as Ty and Deuce came up to us.

Tinka and Gunther had to go earlier, since her parents wanted to go and eat something at some weird restaurant.

,,Hey guys!'' , Deuce greeted us cheerfully.

Wait? What was he doing here?

,,Hey Deuce! What are you doing here? I thought, you're waiting at Crusty's with Dina and our pizza?'' , i replied and Deuce laughed.

Normally we were always going to Crusty's after Shake it up- Chicago.

,,Yes, i should. Don't worry, you guys get your pizza. I just wanted to ask you something. You know my party is on friday and i also want to make a karaoke bar, since we wanted something for both genders and i wanted to ask you guys, if you could start the bar and sing something?'' , he asked, pleading.

I chuckled.

Rocky shook her head.

,,No way, i'm going to do that. I hate it, to sing in front of other people, i don't know.'' , she told him.

I rolled my eyes.

,,But you can dance every week at Shake it up - Chicago?'', Ty asked her, mocking.

,,That's something completely different!'' , Rocky cried angry.

,,Well, but i can sing if you want.'' , i said to Deuce and he grinned wide.

,,Thanks Cece! That means a lot!'' , he replied.

I smiled at him and then Ty said: ,,Well, let's go guys! I'm hungry!''

We all nodded and then drove to Crusty's.

**Deuce's POV:**

We just arrived at Crusty's and i walked in to the kitchen, to get the orders ready, as i suddenly got a SMS from Logan.

_Hay, dude. Dina asked, if i could sing at your birthday party. Sure i can! That would be really cool!_

Oh, shit. I totally forgot that Dina meant, she will ask Logan, too.

He can also sing and since we needed some guys who started with the karaoke we just asked some guys out of the gang.

Well, but it would be stupid if we took two of the gang after each other.

Maybe, they could sing a duet...

Okay, no way they're doing that.

They hate each other.

Well, they won't kill me for asking, will they?

I replied to Logan.

_Hey Logan! Sounds great! Just one question... I know you guys can't stand each other, but would you mind singing with Cece the first song? It would be weird if the start would only make people from the gang and it would be really, really cool if you guys would both sing! Please, just one song! _

He will probably say no, anyway.

He was as stubborn, as Cece.

Logan and Cece.

Those guys really were a mistery.

Then Logan replied:

_Well, if it really is just one song. I can't stand Sissy, but i mean it's your birthday... As long, as we don't have to hold hands or something like that._

I almost screamed in joy, but hold myself back.

YES!

Well, now i only have to convince Cece.

That could be harder, even though i can't believe that Logan said yes.

I walked out of the kitchen, with the orders and then to my friends.

I smiled at them and then asked nervously: ,,Uhmm... Cece could you do me an other favour?''

Cece raised an eyebrow and replied: ,, Belongs on what a favour.''

I sighed.

,,Look... We needed one singer for the karaoke show... But since we didn't know who will say yes... We asked more people, than just Rocky and you... One of the people also was Logan...'' , Cece's eyes went wide at the mention of him.

Ok, she will definitely kill me, for that.

,,Well and you're both great singer and it would be really cool if you could sing a duet together, since it would be weird, if the gang would make all the first songs and...'' , Cece cut me off angry.

,,No way, i'm going to sing with little Scooter!'' , she shouted annoyed.

Rocky rolled her eyes and told her: ,,Cece calm down!''

,,Besides..'' , Cece added smirking. ,,He wouldn't want sing with me anyway.''

Ha. You thought that, Mrs. Jones.

,,Well, i actually already talked to him and he said, he would be okay with it.'' , i replied.

Cece's eyes went wide and she asked in disbelieve: ,,You're kidding right.''

I shook my head.

,,Seems like Logan would do that for the birthday of one of his best friends.'' , Ty added.

Cece looked angry at him and then to me.

I looked pleading at her and said: ,,Please, Cece. It's just one song. Not more.''

Cece seemed to thought about it and then groaned.

,,You so own me for that, Martinez.'' , she replied angry and crossed her arms.

I grinned wide.

Yes! Yes! Yes!

This is going to be better and better.

Well, as long as Cece and Logan won't kill each other at the stage.


	4. Let's get the party started

**Hay Guys! First of all i am really, really, really sorry that i always did that stupid mistake with dialogues , that i always wrote when someone spoke like this ,,...'' and not ''...'' like you guys do it in america :/ Like i already said i'm from Germany and we're doing like that but i try to remember this now and write it like this! :D Well thanks for the many reviews and i hope you'll like the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**The day of the party**

**Cece's POV:**

''Rocky, come on! We have to go to the party! Ty is already waiting outside! What take you so long?''' , i shouted to Rocky who was still in her room.

''I'm almost finished!'' , Rocky shouted back and i rolled my eyes.

I didn't know, why i was in a rush anyway.

I had to sing with Logan. Urgh.

I can't believe that i really agreed to that.

Well, it's just one stupid song. Not more.

After that i can ignore him, through the whole party.

What song we will have to sing together?

Deuce said it will be a random song.

I sighed. This definitely didn't make it better in anyway.

Why was this all so complicated and why the heck did i say yes, to sing with Logan?

I must have been on drugs or something like this.

Well, now i can't back out anymore anyway.

Except, if... ''I'm finished!'' , Rocky said and came out of the room smiling.

''Looking good, Rocky.'' , i told her chuckling.

Rocky grinned back and replied: ''Thanks. You, too. Come on let's go. Ty is waiting!''

I rolled my eyes and followed her out of the door.

Ty was already at his car and he looked slightly amazed as the sight of us.

Rocky laughed and said: ''Stop staring, Ty! You have a girlfriend!''

Ty stuck his tongue out at her and then we went in to his car , me in the back and Rocky and Ty in the front.

''So, Cece... You're really singing with Logan?'' , Ty asked amused.

I rolled my eyes and replied: ''Don't remind me of it.''

Rocky glared at me and then said: ''Cece, get over it. It's just one song. Besides, i still think you guys should really make up. All those events are so long ago.''

I looked down and replied: ''Not, when the person hurts you more than almost anybody ever did.''

I didn't mean to let that slip out but Rocky and Ty looked shocked at me.

They knew, i was not happy about what Logan did but it really hurt me that much.

Nobody knew it and it should have stayed that way.

He just always hurt me and it was really bad.

The rest of the car drive nobody said anything anymore.

**Logan's POV:**

I just was out of the car and walked to Dina's house, for Deuce's party.

This part is going to be awesome.

Even though, i had to sing with Cece.

I can't believe, that i agreed to that.

Deuce so own me for that.

I sighed and rang the doorbell.

It was half past 6 and the party should start at 7, but you already could hear noises.

I thought, i was early.

The door went open and Dina grinned at me.

''Hey Logan!'' , she greeted me and hugged me short.

''Hey Dina! I thought i was early but the party seems to start already.'' , i replied chuckling.

Dina laughed as well and said: ''Well... Deuce's cousins came earlier but you're the first one who's not related with him. Come in!''

I walked in the house with Dina and was really impressed.

''Wow, Dina. You've really outdone yourself with this. The house looks amazing!'' , i told her and Dina smiled at me.

Then Deuce came up to us and put an arm around Dina.

''Well, i really have the best girlfriend ever.'' , he said and kissed her hair.

Dina blushed and then replied: ,,Everything for my boyfriend and that he has an amazing 16th birthday.''

''Happy Birthday, man.'' , i told him smiling and Deuce grinned back.

Then Deuce looked at Dina, who nodded and walked away.

''Can i talk to you for a second?'' , he asked me and i got confused but nodded.

''Sure what's up?'', i replied confused.

''Logan, look... Because of the thing with Cece... I know, that you're not that happy that you have to sing with her, because of what happened. I also know, that it's hard to go past this but maybe you guys should really try to talk with each other. I can see that it's hurting you both and nobody except you to be best friends but just, that you guys make up.'' , he told me.

I sighed. I knew Deuce just meant it good, but still.

''Deuce... I know that you just mean it good, but this thing between Cece and me is hard... I don't think we can ever move past this. I don't want to fight with her, but it happened so much and... I just don't know.'' , i said to him.

Deuce sighed.

''Dude, please think about it. This is affecting the whole gang and i know, you're not happy about the situation either.'' , he tried it again but i just shook my head.

He sighed again and then walked away.

I groaned. Why did nobody understand me?

''Hey Logan!'' , Rocky cried out to me.

I saw Ty besides her and Cece who just walked away in to an other direction.

I smiled at them and walked up to them.

''Hey guys! What's up?'' , i greeted them.

''Nothing much. Wow, the party is already great and we just came in. Dina really have outdone herself here.'' , Ty replied and chuckled.

I nodded.

Then Ty spotted someone and walked away.

I saw, that it was Tinka.

"Those two are really happy with each other, aren't they?'' , i said to Rocky, who nodded smiling.

"Yeah. I never saw my brother like this before and i'm really happy for him. So... Do you have any luck with the girls so far?'' , she replied, looking at me questioning.

I shook my head.

" Not really. I had an girlfriend until last month for 4 months but it didn't work out. You?'' , i asked her but i saw her staring at Gunther the whole time and not only at the party.

I probably already knew the answer.

"Well, i have my eye on someone, but oh well.'' , she replied and just continued staring at Gunther.

" Just go, Rocky.'' , i told her grinning and she looked thankfully at me.

Then she walked up to Gunther.

I looked around for some people i knew and started talking with some friends and cousins from Deuce.

The party was really nice and after more time the whole house was full.

Suddenly an announcement from the stage, what Dina put up with help in on of the big rooms came: ''Hey guys!'' ,Deuce greeted us cheerfully.

''Thanks for coming and thanks for the great presents! Well, we have some special at this party. A karaoke bar!'' , a few people cheered.

" Since, it's hard to find the first people who sing, we already picked some out.''

Oh god.

Now, Cece and i had to sing.

''Cece, Logan? Would you please come up to the stage?'' , Deuce asked in to the crowd and some people started clapping.

I groaned and walked up to the stage.

Deuce gave me one micro and as Cece arrived, he gave her the other.

I had to admit, that she really looked amazing in the red dress and her curls down her back so naturally...

Not that i care.

''Well, now we'll find out, what you guys have to sing...'' , he said and then went to his laptop and got an random song, for the speakers.

The screen was blinking and some names of songs came up and went away again.

That went on for a while, until it stopped on one name.

Oh crap.

Not this song.

**I already have a good idea, for what they have to sing but if you want to you can write in a review, what you think, they should sing :D Well i hope you liked the chapter and leave a lot of reviews :)**


	5. The song

**Hay Guys! Thanks for the many reviews on my last chapter! I have to say i'm sorry but at the end of the story i choose the song, that i first had in my mind, because i think it fits really well :) I hope you're not mad :/ Well, but i hope you'll enjoy the chapter and leave a lot of reviews :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**The day of the party**

**Cece's POV:**

I almost screamed at the screen, as i saw, which song we had to sing.

On the screen stood 'Just give me a reason' from 'Pink ft. Nate Ruess'.

The tipically love song and i hated, to admit it but this was one of the songs i especially didn't want to sing with Logan.

I looked at Logan who was as shocked as me.

Well, but now we had to do it.

We can't back out.

Deuce cleared his throat and then said: ''Well, the song will be 'Just give me a reason' from 'Pink feat Nate Ruess'! Are you ready guys?''

I nodded slowly, even though i never felt more week.

Why couldn't it just be a party hit and not a love song?

I sighed and got prepared for the first part.

Then i started singing:

_Right from the start_  
_You were a thief you stole my heart_  
_And I your willing victim_  
_I let you see the parts of me_  
_That weren't all that pretty_  
_And with every touch you fixed them_  
_Now you've been talking in your sleep_  
_Things you never say to me_  
_Tell me that you've had enough_  
_Of our love, our love_

I got the first note pretty good and the people cheered at me but i just put eye contact with Logan.

I didn't know why, but it seemed the best.

I didn't know why, but this got me more than i thought.

I tried to get this thoughts away and continued to sing the chorus:

_Just give me a reason_  
_Just a little bit's enough_  
_Just a second we're not broken just bent_  
_And we can learn to love again_  
_It's in the stars_  
_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_  
_We're not broken just bent_  
_And we can learn to love again_

I still stared at Logan, who stared back and i didn't notice it at first, but we came closer to each other.

Logan put the micro to his mouth and now also started singing:

_I'm sorry I don't understand where all of this is coming from_  
_I thought that we were fine_

Oh my gosh. His voice was amazing.

I stared in to his brown eyes and i suddenly saw something...

Something that i didn't see before, as i looked at him. Hurt.

**Logan's POV:**

_Just give me a reason_  
_Just a little bit's enough_  
_Just a second we're not broken just bent_  
_And we can learn to love again_  
_It's in the stars_  
_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_  
_We're not broken just bent_  
_And we can learn to love again_

Cece sang and i couldn't help but get closer to her and i was totally shocked at her amazing voice.

As she sang that i thought, that maybe there was a possibility of us, being friends again.

It just needed one reason, one step to be friends again and maybe more?

No. I don't want to be like this with Cece.

I don't really think i hate her anymore but not that.

Then i started singing:

_I'm sorry I don't understand where all of this is coming from_  
_I thought that we were fine_

I thought that it was fine like that.

That i couldn't change anything, anymore , anyway but now i didn't think that anymore.

_Cece sang:_

_Oh we had everything_

I continued then:

Your head is running wild again  
My dear we still have everything  
And its all in your mind

Maybe, if we both think about it and clear that up we can do this.

But is Cece willing to take that step?

I think i am.

I came closer to Cece and now, are bodies were almost touching.

Cece sang:

_Yeah but this is happening_

Was it really to late?

Me:

_You've been having real bad dreams_  
_Oh oh_  
_You used to lie so close to me_  
_Oh oh_

We could've been so close.

If we may wouldn't have met at the mall this day.

Now, we were so close that i couldn't think about anything else anymore than her caramel eyes, in front of me and i just got lost in the song:

_Both:_

_There's nothing more than empty sheets_  
_Between our love, our love, oh our love, our love_

_Just give me a reason_  
_Just a little bit's enough_  
_Just a second we're not broken just bent_  
_And we can learn to love again_  
_It's in the stars_  
_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_  
_We're not broken just bent_  
_And we can learn to love again_

_Nate Ruess:_  
_I never stopped_  
_You're still written in the scars on my heart_

Both:

_Your not broken just bent and we can learn to love again_

Cece:

_Oh tear ducts and rust_

Me:

_I'll fix it for us_

Cece:

_We're collecting dust but our love's enough_

Me:

_You're holding it in_

Cece:

_You're pouring a drink_

_Me:_

_No nothing is as bad as it seems_

_Cece:_

_We'll come clean_

_Both:_

_Just give me a reason_  
_Just a little bit's enough_  
_Just a second we're not broken just bent_  
_And we can learn to love again_  
_It's in the stars_  
_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_  
_We're not broken just bent_  
_And we can learn to love again_

_Just give me a reason_  
_Just a little bit's enough_  
_Just a second we're not broken just bent_  
_And we can learn to love again_  
_It's in the stars_  
_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_  
_We're not broken just bent_  
_And we can learn to love again_

Cece:

_Oh w__e can learn to love again_

_Oh we can learn to love again_

_Ohhh_  
_That we're not broken just bent_  
_and we can learn to love again._

After Cece sang the last notes, we stood there close to each other, for ten seconds and then suddenly the whole room started clapping and cheering but i didn't care.

I had to talk to Cece.

I couldn't be the only one who felt this.

Cece just walked of the stage, without saying anything and i ran after her.

I had to talk to her, badly.

**Rocky's POV:**

Oh my gosh.

What was that?

I thought those two hate each other.

You could've literally felt the chemistry between them while they sang.

They sounded so perfect together and those looks...

Oh my gosh.

Cece went of the stage and ran away. Logan after her.

I really wanted to follow them, as i felt a hand on my shoulder.

''Rocky , i think you should let them figure that out their selfs.'' , Gunther told me and i could just nod because the butterflies in my stomach went crazy at his touch.

We spent the whole evening together and laughed and talked and everything.

It was going really good but i just really wanted to hear those guys sing together.

''I know you're right, Gunther. This is just totally creepy.'' , i replied and this time he nodded.

''Well, but it's not our problem, yet. Besides, there's something i wanted to do the whole evening.'' , he said smirking.

I looked questioning at him and before i could ask him, he just kissed me.

Oh my gosh.

Gunther Hessenheffer kissed me!

After three seconds, i kissed back happily.

He likes me, too!

That's to good to be true!

My whole body went crazy because of the kiss and i almost melted.

I wanted to come closer to Gunther at the party, but i didn't know that it'll be that close.

Well, but it feels amazing!

As we broke apart, because we needed to breath he smiled at me and asked me: ,,Rocky, i wanted to ask you that since months and i have to admit that i'm in love with you. Do you want to be my girlfriend?''

I squealed happily and replied: ,,Yes!''

Then i hugged him tight and he hugged happily back.

Even though, i was still curious about Cece and Logan, that could wait until tomorrow.

I want to spend time with my new boyfriend now.

For me, the evening was simply perfect.


	6. Holy Zam

**Hay Guys! Haha i think the name of the chapter pretty much says a lot :D Thanks for the many reviews at my last chapters, i loved them all :) xx I would be also really happy if you get a look at my season 4 or my future story and tell me what you think :) Well but i hope you'll enjoy the next chapter and leave a lot of reviews :)**

**BY THE WAY: I would be really happy if you get a look at my crossover story from Shake it up and Kickin it! :) It's good i promise :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Cece's POV:**

I just walked of the stage, without saying anything and ran.

I felt something that made me crazy and i wasn't supposed to feel.

I suddenly had the urge to make up with Logan and that the song was really meant from him.

What was more stupid was, that i think he felt the same.

What a stupid thought. He hates me and we could never be friends.

At that thought tears were in my eyes, but i didn't know why.

What was wrong with me? It was just one stupid song!

I didn't even like the song that much.

Oh, who am i kidding i love this song but definitely not, when i have to sing it with Logan.

Logan was just... Urgh. I hate this guy with all of my heart.

Why can't he just stay out of my life and never come back?

I ran outside to the balcony as i suddenly heard someone screaming: ''Cece!''

I turned around, to see Logan standing there.

What the heck was he doing here?

He shouldn't be here. There was no reason.

He caught his breath and looked at me.

I looked furious back.

Why can't he just go away?

Why did he have to follow me?

To laugh about me, because i didn't sing that good?

To tell me how stupid i am?

''What do you want here , Logan? Wasn't it already bad enough, that i had to sing with you?'' , i snapped at him, angry.

Logan rolled his eyes and took some steps to me.

I was frozen in spot.

Then he replied: ''I don't think, it was that bad for you. You seemed to really enjoy it to sing with me.''

He smirked and i rolled my eyes.

This guy was so full of him self, that it hurt.

One of my friends are Gunther and Tinka, i know what i'm talking about.

''You dream to much, little Scooter.'' , i told him.

He raised an eyebrow and asked: '' Really Sissy? Again back to that?''

''I didn't know that we ever left this.'' , i replied bitter.

Logan sighed and took the last step to me, that we were now standing directly across from each other, staring in to each other eyes.

What did he want?

''Cece, i know you felt something , too.'' , he said.

''I don't know, what you're talking about.'' , i lied.

Logan rolled his eyes and then replied: ''Yes, you do. Cece why can't we just move past this and finally be friends? It doesn't only hurt us but a- Ouch!''

I slapped him, hard.

How could he think, that i could forgive him with one simple song what he did?

**Logan's POV:**

I rolled his eyes and then replied: ''Yes, you do. Cece why can't we just move past this and finally be friends? It doesn't only hurt us but a- Ouch!''

She slapped me, hard.

I held my burning cheek and looked confused and angry at Cece.

''Why the heck did you slap me?'' , i asked her angry.

Cece this time rolled her eyes and replied, shouting: '' Because you're talking bullshit. How could you think i could forget, all what happened because of one stupid song? You really hurt me , Logan and i can't stand the fact that you didn't care!''

Now she had tears in her eyes and i felt even more guilty.

I really was an asshole.

How could i do something like that to the beautiful, fiery Cece?

Wait. Where was this coming from?

She looked at me with her angry caramel eyes and if looks could kill, i would be dead by now.

I looked at her guilty and then told her: ''Cece i am really sorry. I shouldn't have done that and i know, it's hard to forgive, after what happened but can't we take a second chance?''

Cece looked at me, as if i would make a bad joke.

As she saw, that i was honest, she got only more angry.

She started shouting at me again: ''How could you think that i could ever forgive you? Because of one stupid song? WHO do you t-''

I cut her off.

Not with words. No.

I kissed her.

I didn't know , what came in to me but i had to do something in this moment and that was the first thing, that came in to my mind and WOW.

I excepted her to push me away and shout at me but she kissed back.

She really kissed back.

I put my arms around her and hers went up in to my hair.

I shivered at her hands in my hair.

I didn't know, why i kissed her in first place but it was amazing.

Fireworks , electricity, everything...

It felt so right but so wrong at the same time.

Suddenly, some sense came back to me. Crap.

I was kissing Cece Jones!

I couldn't feel something like that for her, could i?

Why the heck did i kiss her?

**Cece's POV:**

I started shouting at him again: ''How could you think that i could ever forgive you? Because of one stupid song? WHO do you t-''

Then suddenly, i was cut off.

Not by words, no.

By an other pair of lips on mine.

Oh my god! Logan was kissing me!

What the heck?

I couldn't help but kiss back.

His arms went around me and mine went in to his soft, brown hair.

This felt just amazing but also damn wrong.

What was i doing?

Logan and i hate each other.

Or do we? Yes, we do.

Just as he wanted, to depend the kiss after 13 seconds, some sense came back to me.

I pushed him away and looked shocked at him, a tear running down my cheek.

He looked totally terrified back and whispered just two words: ''Holy Zam.''

Well, that described it for once, really well.

I didn't know what to do. So i just ran.

Away from Logan.

Away from the boy, i just kissed and i supposed to hate.

This time, luckily he didn't follow me.

**Ty's POV:**

Oh my god.

Why was always i the one, who had to caught some people kissing?

You ask what i'm talking about?

I just went through the house from Dina , to look for my sister (the house is really big, don't blame me) as i went past the balcony and i heard shouting.

There were standing Cece and Logan and they were shouting at each other like never before.

I couldn't quiet tell, what they shouted at each other because of the loud music but it seemed like they were in a huge fight, again.

Cece even slapped him and Logan got more furious.

When will they finally make up?

They shouldn't be so stubborn, i thought at the sight of the two.

Cece just screamed at Logan again as it happened.

Logan cut her off, with a kiss and Cece didn't push him away.

Oh my god.

Now a lot of things make more sense.

Why both were so furious because of their stupid fights.

Why the looks, while they were singing together.

They had feelings built up in their selfs that they didn't want to let out but both seemed, to really enjoy that kiss.

Then suddenly Cece pushed Logan away and after they stared at each other for a while shocked, Logan said or whispered something.

Then they still looked shocked, confused and terrified and then Cece just ran.

I quickly walked away, that they won't notice, that i spied.

After Cece ran past me, i looked back to the balcony, where now Logan sat, his head buried in his hands.

I sighed.

Those two were so confusing and right now, i wished i could help them but how?

Should i tell Rocky?

No. Cece would probably kill me if i do it, even though she had to do it.

She's Rocky's best friend and it's about Rocky's ex after all.

Well, my sister is busy with Gunther anyway.

Maybe, i can talk to Logan.

He seemed to need some help to figure this all out and i kinda like this guy now.

He's okay and as long, as he's not dating my sister, i'm okay with him.

Well, Cece is like a sister but i think those guys are more than just enemies for each other.

That kiss didn't seem like that at all and if they really have feelings for each other...

I sighed and stepped out of the balcony, just as Logan looked up.


	7. Confused

**Hay guys! Haha i know the last chapter was shocking and also kinda good, since they kissed but it's getting even better! :D Thanks for the many reviews and i hope you like the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Cece's POV:**

I ran in to the crowd of people, looking for Rocky.

She stood there with Gunther, holding hands and flirting.

I hated it, to interrupt her happiness but i needed her, quick.

I really was about to pass out, after what happened.

I quickly walked up to them and Rocky seemed to notice me and my already tearstained face.

''Oh my god, Cece! What happened!'' , she asked concerned and now, also Gunther turned around.

I let an other tear escape and replied: '' I-i can't talk right now. Not here. Can we please go home?''

Rocky looked at Gunther who nodded: ''It's okay. I can drive you guys home.''

I smiled weakly, but thankfully at him and we made our way out of the party, after Rocky told Deuce bye.

The car drive was really quiet.

I was still shocked.

Logan and i kissed. I would lie, if i say that i didn't like it.

The kiss was amazing but it was so wrong.

Why did he kiss me? We hate each other!

Or do we?

_No you don't ._ A voice in my head said.

_Yes, we do. I can't stand him and he hurt me more than once._

_Well, for the fact, that you hurt him today, he kissed you._

_This makes no sense._

_You're the one talking here. You guys never made sense. From the first second, you saw each other._

_Just shut up. This conversation is going nowhere._

_Because you can't admit, that you like him._

_I don't._

_You do._

_I don't._

_You do, you do, you do!_

_You're annyoing, you know that?_

_Funny that you say that, since i'm a voice in your head. By the way, you guys are arriving at the apartment building in two minutes. Have fun talking to your best friend about how you kissed her ex._

_I will._

I snapped out of the thoughts, groaning inside just as Gunther parked.

Rocky kissed him on the cheek, whispered something to him and then we went out of the car.

''Let's go to my apartment. Mom is not there and Flynn is at Henry's.'' , i told her and she nodded.

We went upstairs to my apartment and as we finally were there i let myself fall on the couch, with my head, burried in my hands.

Rocky sat down besides me and asked me: ''Cece, what's wrong?''

''I... Logan and I.. We shouted at each other... He said the song... feelings... Then... then...'' , i stuttered.

''Then what?'' Rocky questioned me confused.

''He... he... kisse me.'' , i whispered the last two words and looked down again, memories of the past hour flowing back to me.

His arms around me, my hands in his hair...

It felt so damn wrong but right at the same time.

It was my first kiss and now it was stolen by the guy, i hate.

I didn't need to look at Rocky, to know her shocked face.

''He WHAT?'' , she shouted in disbelieve.

I just nodded and looked up to her, tears in my eyes.

''He stole my first kiss... I shouted at him angry and he cut me off with a kiss... He meant, he felt something while the song and he wanted to apologize but i just can't believe him.'' , i told her, shuddering at the thought of what happened.

It was intense but so unbelievable.

It was... I didn't know what to say.

''Cece?'' , Rocky asked me and i looked at her questioning.

''Did you like the kiss and did your really mind, that he kissed you?'' , she continued .

**Logan's POV:**

''Holy Zam!'' , i whispered in shock and looked terrified at Cece.

What did i do?

Cece just ran away and i was still in shock.

Why did i kiss her?

I sighed and let myself fall on one of the chairs at the balcony.

I couldn't run after Cece right now.

I wouldn't know, what to say anyway.

How could i do that?

I was so stupid.

I meant, we hate each other. Sure the kiss was amazing, but...

No i didn't hate her anymore but this was way to far.

I groaned and then i suddenly heard someone walking on the balcony and i looked up.

Oh crap. There stood Ty, really shocked.

''Did you-?'' , i asked him, hoping he would say no but he nodded.

Great. Now he's probably going to kill me.

Cece was like a sister to him, too.

''Ty, look, i-'' i started but he cut me off. ''Do you like her that way?'' , he asked me.

I sighed.

''I don't know. It just seemed right at that moment and the kiss... Wow. This was amazing. As we sang... I had the urge to make up with her and i really wanted to try a fresh start, but with a fresh start i didn't really mean that. I don't really now why i did that.'' , i replied, honest.

I just wanted to make up with Cece.

I never thought, that we ended up kissing.

Now, we didn't even make up.

Ty looked at me , mustering me and then told me: '' Logan, look... Cece is like a little sister to me and if you hurt her i'll kill you but... I think there's something between you guys that is special. I know that sounds weird but opposites do attract and i think you guys just put this up, to hide your real feelings. I saw, that you both enjoyed the kiss really much and also the singing together. Maybe it's time for a change.''

I looked up to Ty, shocked. I never excepted him to say something like this but it made me think.

Maybe he was right.

I had to talk to Cece but what should i say?

Urgh. This was so confusing but i had to do something.

I stood up and smiled at Ty.

Then i told him: ''Thanks Ty. I will see what i do. I just have to think.''

Ty grinned at me and replied: ''No problem but like i said. If you'll hurt her, i'm going to kill you. Cece means a lot to me, as family and you hurt her already enough. Try to be a good guy, this time.''

I nodded, smiled one last time at him and then walked out.

Before i could talk to Cece, i have to figure out, what the all means.

I'm still freaking confused and i had the feeling, that that won't change anytime soon.


	8. Do i?

**Hay guys! Sorry at first that i won't update long today but i have a pretty good reason! My brain is a mush literally! I wrote 2 1/2 hours an german speech analysis today, (yes, german is my first language but it's still a nightmare), right after that a test in chemistry and at the last school hour one in social studies and i had only 6 school hours today! That was horror and my brain feels like dead so please don't blame me for mistakes or not to long chapters! Well but i hope you'll enjoy it and leave a lot of reviews! :)  
**

**P.S.: I changed my profile a bit. If you want to you can get a look at it :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Cece's POV:****  
**

It was intense but so unbelievable.

It was... I didn't know what to say.

''Cece?'' , Rocky asked me and i looked at her questioning.

''Did you like the kiss and did you really mind, that he kissed you?'' , she continued .

Did i like it? Did i really like it?

Did he really like it?

Urgh! This was so confusing.

Oh, who am i kidding, i really liked the kiss.

It was amazing, even though it was with Logan.

Well, i didn't know how a good kiss has to be since it was my first.

But yes i do mind that he kissed me!

Who does he think he is?

''Cece? Could you please answer my question?'' , Rocky asked me confused.

I sighed, i couldn't lie to my best friend.

''Rocky, yes i liked the kiss... Well, it was my first kiss and i don't know, how a good kiss is but it felt amazing. Yes, i mind that he kissed me. We hate each other and Logan Hunter was the last person, i wanted to loose my first kiss, to. I h-hate him.'' , i told her. The last sentence more hesitant.

Rocky looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

''Maybe, he just was so mean to you because he hid his feelings. I mean... That would make sense and it would explain why he kissed you.'' , she tried to explain to me and i looked at her, as if she was crazy.

''No. I'm pretty sure, that he wasn't hiding any feelings. He-'' since i was more comfortable with the subject now, even though it was still creeping me out, i told her what exactly happened.

He said, he felt something while the song but he didn't tell me what.

After i told Rocky, what happened she seemed to thought about all of this and i just leaned back at the couch again, sighing.

The scene with Logan was repeating in my head over and over again and I couldn't help but think, how Logan felt right now.

I knew from Rocky, that they're kiss didn't even last a second and this one lasted, i don't know 12, 13 seconds... Not that i counted.

''Well, maybe you should talk to him about this.'' , Rocky said to me.

I shook my head quick.

''Oh no. I don't even want to get this started. Logan and i hate each other. It was just a stupid accident and i won't talk to him about this.'' , i told her.

I didn't need more drama.

There was already enough drama after this evening.

Rocky sighed and stood up.

''Well, ...'' , she said. '' If you don't want to but you have, to sooner or later or it will end bad. I can tell you that.''

''Because as you and Logan kissed and didn't really talk about it, it came out at the wedding of my mom and Jeremy?'' , i replied bitter.

Rocky rolled her eyes and told me: ''That's something other. Well, okay it's not but at least you can't ruin a wedding, yet but maybe you're own love live.''

Then she added: ''I'm going to sleep now, call me if you change your mind.''

I nodded and she walked out.

From all guys, why did Logan have to kiss me?

**Logan's POV:**

After i had talked to Ty, i said bye to Deuce and went home.

I just walked in to my room and let myself fall on the bed.

I stared at the ceiling.

I needed some time to think.

This was so freaking strange.

Cece. I kissed Cece Jones.

My ex- almost- step- sister, enemy and the best friend of my ex.

The worst of all: I really liked it.

Why the heck did i kiss her? Do i like her?

I mean sure, she was a great dancer and she was beautiful but she also was totally cruel and lazy...

Well, not always.

She could be also selfless and a good person.

Sometimes i was sorry for what i did and even though i couldn't stand her, i knew that the thing with the badminton- match really was an accident.

She wasn't the smartest person but she was always there for her friends and she really meant it when she told you something.

If i wouldn't have been that stubborn at the badminton- match we wouldn't have had that problem right now.

The only thing i knew was, that i would kiss her every time again.

Sounds creepy, i know but the whole situation was creepy.

Well, the relationship between us was really creepy.

Did i like her that way?

I mean i think she's beautiful and i really did a mistake with being so cruel with her and the kiss... Wow.

I think, i do.

Crap. Why from all people Cece?

I mean i will never have a chance with her.

_Don't think like this. Maybe she likes you, too. She kissed back. _A voice in my head said.

_Well, but she also pushed me away._

_Probably because she was as confused as you._

_Should i really ask her out?_

_You already have Ty blessings so you don't have to worry about anyone getting in between you._

_Except Rocky and Cece herself._

_Rocky won't say anything and you have to talk to Cece sooner or later._

I think, the voice in my head was right.

No matter where this thing with Cece was going, i had to talk to her.

We can't leave it like this.

I have to know, what she felt and maybe...

No. It was to early to think about something like this, yet.


	9. I want you

**Hay guys! The story is slowly coming to an end and i'm really sorry, but i told you that it won't be long. :/ Well, maybe i have to look :D Well but i hope you guys like the chapter and i would be really, really, really happy about reviews! :D**

**P.S.: There will only be this and maybe one or two other chapters :/**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**The next morning**

**Cece's POV:**

After the talk with Rocky about Logan, i went to bed.

That was way to much drama for one day and i didn't know, what to think about all of this.

I mean, oh my god.

That was so much to take and it was on the one hand an amazing kiss but on the other hand just creepy.

Rocky told me, to talk to him.

As if. I didn't want to see him ever again!

How could he confuse me that much, even though he actually hated me?

Does he really like me? No way.

Do i like him? No.

Well, but i'm also not sure anymore, if i hate him.

Urgh. That was so confusing.

I stood up from my bed groaning and took a shower and changed.

I just hope, that today will be way more peaceful.

I went out of my room after i was finished and stood there frozen, as i saw, who was sitting at the couch in the living room with Flynn.

It was only 10 a.m. on a saturday!

What was Logan doing here?

''What are you doing here, little scooter?'' , i shouted angry at him and he and Flynn looked up to me shocked.

**Not to long ago**

**Logan's POV:**

After all the thinking yesterday, i went to sleep.

It was an eventful day and i was totally at the end with my nerves.

That was way to much to take and i had to admit, that i have a crush on Cece.

Oh my gosh. That still sounded so wrong.

Why Cece from all the people.

Why couldn't it be... I don't know.

Just anybody but Cece.

Well, but i had to talk to her.

About the kiss and about what happened.

I really like her and the kiss was just wow.

I sighed and stood up from the kitchen table, where i was just eating breakfast.

It was only 9 a.m. but i just had to try it.

I had to go to the Jone's apartment and talk to Cece.

I took my wallet and my keys for the car and walked out.

Then i drove with the car to the apartment building where Cece lives.

I walked upstairs, took one last breath and then knocked.

Flynn told me, their mom was at work, so only him or Cece would open.

After two minutes Flynn opened the door.

He looked kinda confused, but then greeted me cheerfully: ''Hey, Logan. What are you doing here so early?''

I stepped in and we walked in to the living room, while i answered him: ''I have to talk to Cece.''

Flynn raised an eyebrow but then nodded.

''Because of what happened yesterday? Don't look at me like that. I heard Cece and Rocky, talking about it.'' , he told me and i was shocked.

''She was talking about it?'' , i asked him curious.

He nodded.

''Yeah. I can't believe you guys kissed. Why did you kiss her? I thought you hate each other.'' , he questioned me confused.

''I thought that, too and i didn't know why i kissed her , but i have to talk to her.'' , i replied and Flynn nodded hesitant.

''Well, okay... She's not awake yet. You can stay and wait, until she's awake. Want to play some video games?'' , he told me and i nodded.

We sat down on the couch and started playing.

I lost a few times, since i couldn't concentrate.

I got more and more nervous, at the thought that Cece could come out of her room, every second.

Maybe, i could still go...

She probably didn't want to talk to me anyway...

No. Now i was here.

Suddenly a door went open and Cece shouted angry: ''What are you doing here, little scooter?''

Flynn quickly rushed in to his room and i stood up, shocked at Cece's outburst.

Don't let yourself down now , Logan.

Calm down.

The fact that she looked even more stunning, with being angry didn't make it any better.

I took a deep breath and then told her: ''Cece, we have to talk. About what happened yesterday. About the k-k-''

''About the kiss?'' , she cut me off angry. ''I don't see any reason to talk about it. Except maybe the fact why you stole my first kiss!''

She was shouting again and i kinda got scared.

Wait. I was her first kiss?

She was almost sixteen and simply stunning and amazing and everything.

She didn't have her first kiss yet.

I shook my head and tried to concentrate again.

''Cece, i meant what i said, yesterday. I wanted us to take a fresh start and to be friends. The song made me realize that. I didn't kiss you because i planned it. Really not. I actually just wanted to make up but the kiss made me realize an other thing.'' , i started and walked up to her.

Now, we were face to face and i stared in to her beautiful brown eyes.

She looked confused and kinda sad.

You can do that, Logan.

**Cece's POV:**

''Cece, i meant what i said, yesterday. I wanted us to take a fresh start and to be friends. The song made me realize that. I didn't kiss you because i planned it. Really not. I actually just wanted to make up but the kiss made me realize an other thing.'' , he told me and walked up to me.

There were only an inch distance or so between us and we stared in to each other eyes.

I had a feeling, that i knew where this was going and i don't like it.

Not at all.

That scared me.

''Cece... I'm in love with you.'' , he continued and my eyes widened in shock.

''You must be kidding.'' , i whispered in disbelieve.

He shook his head.

''I also talked to Ty yesterday, who saw us and i think he was right with saying, that all this were only built up feelings from us or at least me. I really mean it Cece.'' , he replied.

I still looked at him in disbelieve and then said: ''I can't believe you.''

He put his arms around my waist but i didn't stop him.

A shiver went through my spine at his touch.

No. I shouldn't feel this way.

This was wrong. Really wrong.

He lowered his head and told me: ''Then, i have to prove it to you.''

Then his lips were on mine.

It was a slow and gentle kiss and even though i didn't want to, i kissed back, putting my hands on his shoulders.

The kiss was breathtaking.

No. This was wrong.

After 15 seconds i pushed him away again and he stared confused at me.

''Stop it Logan!'' , i cried angry. ''I don't feel the same way about you! Just get over it!''

Logan shook his head and walked back up to me.

''If you wouldn't feel at least something, you wouldn't kiss back. Cece i know, you're scared but I really mean it. I want you and only you.'' , he told me honest and tears were forming in my eyes.

I shook my head and said: ''No.''

He explained again: ''You felt something. You're just to scared, to show you're real feelings because of what happened but i really am sorry Cece. If you change your mind, call me.''

I just turned around to not face him anymore.

He sighed and walked out of the apartment.

I knew, that Logan actually was right.

I was to scared to show my feelings after all what happened but i don't think, that this will ever change.

It happened to much.

My eyes widened in shock as i saw, who was sitting at the fire escape, mouth hanging wide open.

Rocky and Ty had heard and seen the whole thing.

**It probably will be only one more chapter but i hope you guys liked the story and this chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**


	10. The end

**Hay guys! Well this is the last chapter of the story! Thanks for all the reviews! It was a short story but it made fun to write it and i loved every single review! :) You guys are really the best! I hope you're going to get a look at my other stories and soon, there will also come some funny facts about this story :D Well i hope you'll enjoy the last chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Still at the Jone's apartment**

**Cece's POV:**

He explained again: ''You felt something. You're just to scared, to show you're real feelings because of what happened but i really am sorry Cece. If you change your mind, call me.''

I just turned around to not face him anymore.

He sighed and walked out of the apartment.

I knew, that Logan actually was right.

I was to scared to show my feelings after all what happened but i don't think, that this will ever change.

It happened to much.

My eyes widened in shock as i saw, who was sitting at the fire escape, mouth hanging wide open.

Rocky and Ty had heard and seen the whole thing.

I looked shocked and then suddenly they climbed in to the living room.

I just let myself fall on the couch and buried my head in my hands.

''Cece...'' , Rocky started but i didn't look up.

I didn't want to talk right now.

The whole thing with Logan was creeping me out.

I knew, that i felt something, too but i didn't want him.

I couldn't stand, what he did to me.

Did he really mean all of this?

It was totally hard to believe.

I knew now, that i had that crazy feelings but i didn't know if he really meant it.

I didn't want to be hurt, because of him, again.

''I don't want to talk.'' , i told them and they both sighed.

Ty sat down besides me and replied: ''Well, you don't have to talk but we'll talk.''

I looked up to him questioning.

What did he mean with that? What did he want to say to me?

Wait? Didn't he talk to Logan yesterday.

He continued: ''Cece, i talked to Logan and i saw that he was really sorry. He didn't mean to kiss you at first but he doesn't regret it a bit.''

Rocky added, chuckling: ''He wouldn't have kissed you again, if he did.''

I didn't say anything and Ty talked on: ''Cece, it's hard to believe but i can see, that he really likes you. He didn't want to hurt you. Sure the realization comes pretty late for him but better late than never.''

I just shook my head.

It may be true that he loves me but he still hurt me, more than once.

He also stole my first kiss and he was just damn stupid but also damn cute with his brown eyes and the long brown hair and... cut it.

Rocky groaned and then told me mad: ''Cece, stop being so stubborn! He loves you and i'm your best friend, i can see you like him, too! Why can't you just forget what happened and be happy? You know that you want it more than anything! All those feelings... They never were really hatress! Now, that you guys have the chance, take it! Go and get your boy!''

I looked shocked at Rocky and Ty looked shocked at her as well.

She never had a outburst like this.

Well, but it was good, that she had it.

It made me realize, that they were right.

I shouldn't be so stubborn.

I felt the same for Logan and he tried to fight for me.

He wanted me and i wanted him.

It was simple.

I stood up and looked thankfully at the Blue- siblings.

Then i took them in to a big hug and said: ''Thanks guys. You're right. I'll go to Logan and talk to him now.''

Ty smiled at me wide and then told me: ''Come on. I'll drive you there.''

**Logan's POV:**

After i went out of the Jone's apartment, i drove home with tears in my eyes.

I really wanted Cece but i screwed it up, the first time we met and now she didn't want to give me a chance.

I couldn't blame her but i still love her.

If she only would give me a chance...

I really wanted to show her, that i was the right one.

She felt something, too.

She kissed back with so much passion.

She couldn't have felt nothing.

As i arrived at my apartment i walked straight to my room and let myself fall on the bed, crying.

I couldn't help it.

This was just so freaking bad.

Why did this all have to happen?

Why did i have to sing with her and kiss her?

Why did i have to feel something?

Everything was good like it was before, wasn't it?

No, it wasn't.

It couldn't be worse.

Well, until yet.

Now, she will hate me even more or at least deny her feelings forever.

I sighed. This just wasn't fair.

Yes, it was. I acted towards her like a jerk until yesterday night but now i knew that this feelings, never were hatred.

It was love.

She was stunning and amazing and everything but i could never have her.

I groaned, as suddenly the doorbell rang.

My dad was not at home so i had to open up the door.

I walked to the door and opened it, not really wanting to talk to anyone.

I didn't even bother to wash my face.

I gasped.

In front of it stood Cece.

She slightly smiled at me with her adorable smile and asked hesitant: ''Can i come in?''

I nodded and walked aside to let her in.

I was kinda confused.

Why was she here?

To shout at me again?

I kinda got afraid, at the thought what was about to come.

Now, we just stood in the room, neither of us saying a word.

''Not that i mind, Cece but what are you doing here? Do you want to shout at me? Do you want to tell me how stupid i am?'' , i asked her sad.

She walked up to me and put a hand on my cheek.

I shivered at the touch and then she whispered: ''You really cried because of me?''

I nodded and replied: ''The thought of loosing you even more, was killing me. Well, i never had you.''

Then i asked again, trying to concentrate while staring into her caramel brown eyes: ''Why are you here?''

''You told me to call you, when i change my mind. Well, but i thought i'll better come here.'' , she replied searching my eyes for any regret.

She only saw sadness in it but now shock because , she really changed her mind.

Then she put her other hand on my other cheek and kissed me.

I immediately kissed back and put my arms around her waist.

The kiss was so much better than the two before.

This time we both let us sink in to the kiss and it lasted really long.

For me, it could've lasted forever.

My whole body was on fire and i depended the kiss after 10 seconds.

She smiled against my lips and we just made out for a while.

As we came up for air, our foreheads rested at each other and we smiled at each other.

''I love you.'' , she told me and inside me i made a little happy dance at this words.

It was music in my ear.

''I love you, too.'' , i replied and we kissed again.

If someone had told me this, only 48 hours ago, i would've laughed in their face and now i couldn't be more happy.

**So that was it! Thanks for reading and reviewing! It was fun, to write a smaller story this time and to write something with birthdays and such a thing :D Haha i hope you guys had as much fun reading as i had writing :) Hope i see you at some of my other stories soon! :)**


End file.
